Stuck with the Sober
by VXYL24
Summary: RAEP. Not so graphic, though, so I just made it Rated T. Gamzee/Kanaya. Altered shit.


**STUCK WITH THE SOBER**

_-decapitatingTurtle [DT] began pestering fanfictionNet [FN] at 18: 01—_

_DT: I made this while listening to a song called 'I burn for you' by The Police. So I suggest you do as well and go read!_

_DT: Also, don't forget to review, bitches._

_DT: And this story is kindda altered mmkay. Like, Kanaya's already a rainbow drinker_

_DT: but Gamzee being sober hasn't reached anyone's attention_

_DT: yet_

_DT: okay?_

_DT: meh just read_

_-decapitatingTurtle [DT] ceased pestering fanfictionNet [FN] at 18: 04—_

"HONK HONK."

"Show yourself, you clown!" Kanaya shouted.

A honk echoed through one corridor. Kanaya immediately looked that way, hoping to at least catch a glance of Gamzee, to end this. Once and for all.

"HONK."

Kanaya turned again, and rolled her eyes when she came face to face with nothingness. Suddenly…

"Honk." A throaty voice moaned in her ear. She gripped her lipstick but Gamzee threw it on the floor before she could turn it into a chainsaw.

"Makara!" she shouted, lunging at her lipstick. Gamzee pounced on her. The two struggled, but finally the Capricorn was on top, pinning her down.

"Makara, you vile being! Let me go!" Kanaya shouted, squirming below the man.

"You ain't going anywhere, motherfucker." Gamzee ran a long, slick finger over a pulsing vein at Kanaya's throat. "You're staying here, right with me."

Kanaya stretched her arm out, reaching out to get her lipstick.

He reached for the straps of her Virgo shirt suddenly, pulling it down.

"_Now that I have found you…"_ he sang, kissing her exposed shoulder blade.

"G-gamzee!"

"_In the coolth of your evening smile…_" Gamzee pulled down his polka-dotted pants slowly.

"_The shade of your parasol…_" he sang, lifting the struggling Virgo's red skirt up.

Gamzee pressed his head on Kanaya's back, listening at her erratic heartbeat. "…_And your love flows through me…_"

He licked at her neck timidly, despite his sober state. "_Though I drink at your pool…_"

"_I burn for you…" _he whispered in her ear. "_I burn for…"_

"_You and I are lovers"_

One thrust.

"Aaah!" Kanaya's voice broke.

Gamzee tried to hold back his moan. _"When nighttime folds around our bed…"_

Another thrust.

"Nng~"

"_In peace we sleep entwined…"_

"Aah~"

"_And your love flows through me…"_

"Mmmmm.. Ah.. Ahh~"

"_Though an ocean soothes my head, I burn for you…"_

Kanaya couldn't take it. She was being penetrated by such a huge bone bulge. The fact that Gamzee's hot breath was on her didn't help anyway.

One thrust, two thrusts, three, and…

"_I burn for-"_

"Gamzee~!"

Kanaya dug her fangs deep into Gamzee's veins, sucking tenderly at that beautiful purple shade. He moaned, scratching at her back, drawing jade blood that trickled down his fingers. She moaned, too; the sweet taste of Gamzee's blood and the feel of his own juices filling her intoxicated her. She drew her teeth out, licking at them. Soon after, Gamzee pulled out as well. She was exhausted. She drifted off to sleep, oblivious to the danger she would be finding herself in a few seconds later. Gamzee smirked. He put on his clothes and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, sis. Don't want anyone knowing about this." He said, lighting a matchstick he kept in his pajama pants. "No hard feelings though. Just doing what a motherfucker oughta do."

One toss.

And everything went dark.

_Stars will fall from dark skies,_

_As ancient rocks are turning_

_Quiet fills the room_

_And your love flows through me_

_Though I lie here so still_

_I burn for you_

_I burn for you_

_I burn…_

"Guys." Karkat said to the others. Everyone waited to her what he had to say. Even Vriska, that huge bitch, shut up.

"Kanaya's dead." Everyone gasped. "She… She got burned."

"Got burned? What?! I wath jutht with her yethterday! She wath doing thome shitty tuckthedo for me!" Sollux said, protesting.

"Yes, I was with Sollux! We were there! When did this happen, Karkitty?" Nepeta asked, tears in her eyes.

"Guys, I… I don't know… I just…" Karkat was at a loss for words.

"I just hope she _enjoyed _her final moments." Gamzee said, with a slight smirk on his lips.


End file.
